Promesas
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. One-Shot. Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que vi al amor de mi vida y hoy espero volver a verla. Se que ella volverá. Bombón cumplirá con su promesa... ¡Un pequeño regalo para todas ustedes! ¡Feliz Navidad!


****_¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Bueno, hoy sin duda es una fecha muy especial y quise traerles de regalo este one-shot que escribi con mucho cariño para ustedes. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
><em>

_¡Les deseo a todas que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad y que tengan un prospero Año Nuevo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Promesas<strong>

Por _Serenity_

La gente va y viene a mí alrededor, todos tienen un lugar a donde ir para reunirse con sus seres queridos, más en un día tan especial como lo es el 24 de diciembre. Y yo, espero volver a ver al amor de mi vida.

Pero antes de continuar, debo decirles que mi nombre es Seiya Kou, y en esta fría mañana de Nochebuena me encuentro sentado en la sala de espera de la estación de trenes de Tokio, con una pequeña maleta a mis pies mientras sostengo en mis manos uno de mis mayores tesoros: un celular rosa que espera regresar a su dueña. Observo los rostros a mí alrededor esperando poder verla. Ella prometió que nos veríamos aquí, y sé que vendrá. Bombón cumplirá con su promesa.

Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que la vi, y su imagen está grabada en mi memoria: su largo cabello color oro peinado en sus dos hermosas coletas, sus ojos celeste que parecen un pequeño pedazo de cielo, su blanca y brillante sonrisa, sus dulces labios rosas, su suave tez de porcelana y su cuerpo de Diosa. Mi dulce y perfecta, Bombón.

La vi por primera vez una tarde de mediados de junio mientras tomaba mi descanso en la cafetería Crown, mi hogar y lugar de trabajo. En cuanto la vi caminar hacia el mostrador y pedirle un café a Andrew, mi jefe y uno de mis amigos, olvide la letra de la nueva canción que estaba escribiendo en mi vieja libreta y me quede observándola. Desde el primer momento supe que había algo en ella. No puedo encontrar las palabras para describir lo que sentí, pero sé que fue único, como si aquella hermosa chica me hubiera hechizado con su sola presencia. Jamás en mis 20 años de vida había sentido algo así.

Ella le pago su bebida a Andrew e inmediatamente después se fue de la cafetería. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, cerré mi libreta y la deje en el mostrador para que mi amigo la guardara.

–¿A dónde vas, Seiya?

–Voy a invitar a salir a mi futura esposa. ¡Vuelvo en diez minutos!

Andrew me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco y salí corriendo de la cafetería para alcanzarla. No estaba seguro de que le iba a decir, pero lo que sabía es que debía conocerla e invitarla a salir a como diera lugar.

La seguí hasta que se detuvo frente al aparador de una tienda de ropa a un par de calles del Crown. Tan abstraída estaba viendo los aparadores mientras bebía su café que no sé dio cuenta que yo estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, intentando controlar mi nerviosismo antes de hablar con ella. Una vez que me sentí preparado, camine con paso decidido hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme lo suficiente a ella, un sujeto alto, de cabello largo y blanco le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y ya no estuve seguro de que hacer.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pensar que un bombón como ella tenía novio? Por más que ella me gustara, no me iba a meter en su relación con su novio.

Estaba a punto de regresar al Crown cuando vi que ella le arrojaba su bebida sobre la cara, tras lo que empezó a forcejear con él para que la soltara.

–¡Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así! –le grito él mientras la sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!

–¿Qué no la escuchaste? ¡Suéltala! –dije aproximándome rápidamente a ellos. De acuerdo, me metí donde no me llaman ¡pero tampoco iba a permitir que ese idiota le hiciera daño!

–No te metas en lo que no te importa –replico aquel tipo.

–Ya es tarde para eso. Suéltala.

–No sé quién te crees para meterte en mis asuntos, pero te voy a enseñar que conmigo nadie se mete.

Él la soltó, cerró su puño y lo dirigió directamente hacia mi rostro. Detuve su golpe justo a tiempo de que impactara contra mi nariz, tras lo que le di una patada en la entrepierna, con lo que cayó al suelo.

–¿Estás bien, Bombón?

–¿Bombón? –repitió ella con sorpresa y confusión. Un hermoso rubor cubrió su rostro.

–¿Te hizo daño?

–Uh…no. Me encuentro bien. Gracias… Pero no creo que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo si nos quedamos aquí.

Sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar, tomo mi mano justo cuando veía que aquel sujeto se ponía de pie, tras lo que nos fuimos corriendo de allí. No nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos al parque No. 10, fue entonces que soltó mi mano y se recargo en un árbol mientras intentábamos que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

–Lamento que tuviéramos que venir corriendo hasta acá, pero era la única forma de mantener a mi héroe con vida.

–Descuida, valió la pena con tal de que estuvieras a salvo del abusivo de tu novio.

–¿Novio? –repitió ella sorprendida –¡Rayos, no! No tengo tan mala suerte, ni estoy tan loca para salir con Diamante por más que él me insista.

¡Perfecto! ¡No tiene novio! Sin duda es muy probable que acepte salir conmigo.

–En verdad, no sé como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

–Bueno, se me ocurren algunas cuantas ideas para que me agradezcas, Bombón

–Otra vez me dijiste, Bombón.

–Sí, es que… Bueno, es la única forma que se me ocurrió llamarte ya que no sé tu nombre.

–Oh… si, es cierto. No sabes quién soy.

–No, pero me gustaría saberlo. Me llamo…

Antes de que pudiera decirle mi nombre, empezaron a sonar las campanadas del reloj del parque marcando las 5:00pm.

–¡Ah, no! ¡Ya sé me hizo tarde! –grito ella preocupada –Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

–No, pero…

–Toma, es para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi –dijo ella sacando de su bolso un celular de color rosa que puso en mi mano.

–¡No puedo aceptar esto!

–Claro que puedes.

–¡No! ¿Qué tal que alguien te habla?

–Eso no pasara. Nadie marca nunca a ese celular.

–Pero…

–Por favor. Me lo devolverás la próxima vez que nos veamos y entonces podre agradecerte como se debe lo que hiciste hoy por mí.

–¿Pero cuándo será eso? ¿Cómo te voy a localizar?

–No te preocupes por eso. Cuando ese celular suene, seré yo y sabrás que nos veremos muy pronto.

–¿Es una promesa?

–Lo es.

Ella se alzo de puntillas y beso mi mejilla, tras lo que se alejo rápidamente de mí hacia la avenida. Corrí tras ella al darme cuenta de que olvide decirle algo muy importante.

–¡Espera! ¡No te dije mi nombre! –grite al alcanzarla mientras ella paraba un taxi.

–Me lo dirás cuando nos volvamos a ver.

–Al menos dime el tuyo.

–Bombón.

Fue lo único que me dijo antes de que se subiera a ese taxi y desapareciera de mi vista.

Camine de regreso al Crown con el celular de Bombón mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella dijo que nos volveríamos a ver, pero no estaba muy seguro de si eso ocurriría. Debí de decirle al menos que trabajo en el Crown, que vivo en el pequeño departamento que está arriba de la cafetería, lo que fuera con tal de que nos volviéramos a ver.

Cuando entre a la cafetería, vi a Andrew detrás del mostrador y junto a ellos a mis amigos Yaten y Taiki. Es obvio que me estaban esperando. Definitivamente no me voy a poder escapar de su interrogatorio.

–Así que conociste a tu futura esposa –dijo Yaten en tono burlón –Eso sí que es nuevo, Seiya.

–¡Cállate, Yaten!

–¡Vamos! Después de todas las chicas con quienes has salido, es toda una sorpresa que digas algo así.

–Totalmente cierto –coincidió Andrew –Anda, habla ya.

–Por lo que dijo Andrew, es muy bonita.

–Bonita es una palabra que se queda corta para describirla, Taiki –dije sentándome a su lado –Es realmente hermosa.

–Ya me imagino lo que dirá Mina cuando se entere de esto: amor a primera vista –replico Yaten con una risita –Y yo que creía que teníamos suficientes cursilerías con la boda de Ami y Taiki.

–Yaten… –musito Taiki con tal de callarlo.

–¿Y bien? Cuéntanos ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo saldrás con ella? –pregunto Andrew.

–Bombón… se llamaba Bombón.

–Ese no es un nombre, Seiya.

–Ya sé que ese no es su verdadero nombre, me lo dirá cuando nos volvamos a ver.

–¿Y eso será…?

–Cuando me llame a su celular –dije mostrándoles el móvil rosa –Ella me lo dio, así que solo me queda esperar que llame y entonces nos veremos pronto.

–¿Qué clase de persona le da a otra su celular así nada más? –musito Taiki confundido.

–Alguien a quien no le importa comprar otro celular –dijo Yaten poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro –Lo siento, Seiya, pero algo me dice que no volverás a verla.

–Se equivocan. Ya verán que veré a Bombón más pronto de lo que imaginan.

No fue así. Paso más de una semana sin que supiera de Bombón.

Me la pasaba mirando su celular esperando a que sonara y nada. Incluso creí que ella tarde o temprano aparecería en el Crown, así que incluso doblé turnos y trabaje en mis días libres con la esperanza de que cuando Bombón viniera me encontrara aquí, pero nunca apareció. Revise su celular con tal de encontrar una pista que me ayudara a localizarla, pero ni siquiera tenía un numero guardado en su lista de contactos, ni llamadas o mensajes recibidos ni enviados. Era como si Bombón estuviera sola y no tuviera ni un amigo, nadie que quisiera saber de ella. Excepto yo que estaba desesperado por volver a verla y parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

–¡Ya, Seiya! ¡Deja de mirar ese celular! –grito Yaten –¡Ella no va a llamar!

–No lo molestes ¿No ves que sufre por amor? –dijo Mina.

–Por lo mismo, es mejor que se olvide ya de ella, porque parece que eso hizo su querida Bombón –replico él –Enserio, Seiya, sal de aquí y sigue con tu vida.

–¿Y te dices llamar su amigo? ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso, Yaten? –grito Mina molesta.

–¡Es lo mejor que puede hacer! Es más, vamos a llamar a Ami para que le presente a Seiya a alguna de sus amigas en la boda.

–¡No lo escuches, Seiya! –exclamo Mina –Tu Bombón tarde o temprano va a llamarte. No pierdas las esperanzas. Seguramente le paso algo que impide que te llame.

–¿Realmente lo crees, Mina? –inquirí mientras jugaba con los azucareros del mostrador.

–¡Claro que sí!

–¡Esto no es una de tus películas románticas, Mina! ¡Es la vida real! ¡Hay que ser realista y afrontar los hechos!

–Pero el romance aún existe. No creo que la historia de Seiya y su Bombón haya terminado así como así.

–Pues a mí me parece que esa historia término antes de empezar –musito Yaten bebiendo un poco de su café.

–Mejor ni le hagas caso, Seiya –dijo ella dando un suspiro exasperada –Además estoy segura de que en cuanto Bombón sepa que eres un experto en el arte del latte, músico, compositor y futura estrella de la música no sé va a querer alejar de ti jamás.

–¡Oh, sí! Ella va a querer estar con Seiya para que le suministre café y la entretenga con su música –dijo Yaten sarcásticamente.

–¡Urg! ¡Enserio que a veces no entiendo cómo es posible que seas mi novio?

–Eso es porque estás totalmente loca por mí, Mina –dijo Yaten tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos para besarla.

Carraspee para que mis amigos se acordaran que no están solos. Me es más fácil escucharlos pelear que aguantar sus escenitas románticas, más en estos momentos que estoy desesperado por saber algo de Bombón

–¿Quieren otra cosa, chicos?

–Otro cappuccino sería perfecto –dijo Mina.

Guarde el celular de Bombón en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me puse a preparar la bebida de Mina mientras escuchaba detrás de mí como Yaten seguía dándole sus argumentos a ella sobre porque no era bueno darme esperanzas. Quizás él tuviera razón, pero prefería creer en las palabras de Mina. Bombón tarde o temprano llamaría y quizás con un poco de suerte, ella entraría en la cafetería y aquí me encontraría.

Termine el cappuccino de Mina. Y entonces, el milagro que tanto esperaba ocurrió: el celular de Bombón empezó a sonar y de inmediato lo saque para responderle.

–¡Bombón! –dije entusiasmado ante la mirada de mis amigos, que por sus expresiones, es obvio que esperan escuchar todos los detalles de mi conversación.

–Hola… Creí que no te ibas a acordar de mí.

–¿Cómo podría olvidarte? No todos los días una chica me deja su celular así como así.

–Sobre eso, lamento llamar hasta ahora, pero he estado… muy ocupada –musito ella dando un largo suspiro –¿Crees que podamos vernos hoy?

–Si quieres ahora mismo. ¿En dónde nos vemos?

–¿Te parece bien en la cafetería Crown? Solo he estado una vez allí, pero tienen el mejor latte que he probado… Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿En quince minutos?

–Perfecto.

–Muy bien. Nos vemos –Fue lo último que dijo ella terminando la llamada.

–¡Se los dije! ¡Sabia que Bombón te llamaría! –grito Mina emocionada –¿Y bien, Seiya? ¿Cuándo la veras? ¿En dónde?

–En quince minutos –respondí mientras guardaba el celular –Bombón viene para acá…

–Bueno, al menos vamos a poder conocer a tu Bombón, Seiya –dijo Yaten –Y tendrá que pasar por nuestra aprobación antes de que te dejemos salir con ella

–Es cierto. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea la indicada para ti –coincidió Mina

–Chicos, no creo que…

La puerta del Crown se abrió antes de que terminara de hablar, y entonces la vi, allí estaba ella.

–¡Bombón!

Yaten y Mina voltearon hacia la puerta, mientras yo literalmente salte el mostrador para reunirme con ella. Bombón se había quedado justo en la entrada de la cafetería, sorprendida de verme. Quería abrazarla y besarla con locura… pero me contuve y solo la mire con una enorme sonrisa estando a solo unos pasos de ella.

–Hola… ¿Trabajas aquí?

–Sí, y llegaste rápido. Creí que te vería en quince minutos.

–Es que te hable de la cabina telefónica que está en la esquina y me adelante para esperarte, pero no pensé que ya estuvieras aquí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajas en el Crown?

–No me diste tiempo de decírtelo antes de que colgaras –dije con una pequeña sonrisa, pero desapareció cuando me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando –¿Estás bien, Bombón?

–Uhh… sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

–Es que parece que has estado llorando.

–Ah…no, no te preocupes. Es que había tenido un mal día… hasta ahora –musito ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Creo que debería presentarme oficialmente… Me llamo Seiya Kou.

–Yo soy Serena.

–Tienes un precioso nombre, Bombón –dije haciendo que se ruborizara.

–Así que tú eres Bombón –dijo Mina apareciendo de pronto a un lado de nosotros junto con Yaten –¡Hola! Yo soy Mina Aino y él es mi novio, Yaten Nakamura.

–Qué tal, Bombón –dijo Yaten.

–Gusto en conocerlos. Soy Serena.

–¿Solo Serena? ¿Cómo Maddona? –inquirió Mina.

–Sí, simplemente Serena.

–Menos mal que no tienes que preocuparte por tu apellido, ya que será Kou cuando te cases con Seiya.

Bombón se quedó totalmente sorprendida ante ese comentario.

–¡Qué gracioso, Yaten! –dije dándole un golpe poco amistoso en el brazo para que no hablara de más –No le hagas caso, Bombón. Está un poco traumado con las bodas ya que en unas semanas se casaran unos amigos nuestros.

–Mira quien lo dice –dijo él en un susurro que logre escuchar.

–¿Te parece bien si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo a platicar? Aquí hay mucho ruido –dije a Bombón deprisa antes de que Yaten volviera a abrir la boca.

–¿Y no tendrás problemas si te vas a la mitad del trabajo?

–No te preocupes, ese no es problema.

–Muy bien.

–Tu ve a avisarle a Andrew que tomaras el resto del día libre, y mientras nosotros cuidamos de Serena –dijo Mina llevándola al mostrador.

Fui a buscar a Andrew en su oficina, y en cuanto le dije que Bombón estaba en el Crown, no tuvo ningún problema en que tomara el resto del día libre para estar con ella. De inmediato regrese al mostrador de la cafetería para reunirme con ella.

–¿Nos vamos?

–Seguro –respondió ella poniéndose de pie –Fue un gusto conocerlos, Mina, Yaten. Hasta luego.

–¡Nos vemos, Serena!

–¡Hey, Seiya! –grito Yaten mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con Bombón. Voltee a verlo y vi que tanto él como Mina hacían un gesto de aprobación. No pude evitar preguntarme qué habrán hecho ese par de locos durante mi breve ausencia para que la aceptaran tan rápidamente.

Bombón y yo salimos de la cafetería, mezclándonos con la gente por la calle mientras caminábamos un silencio. Voltee a verla y note que estaba seria, como si estuviera preocupada por algo.

–Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

–No, no te preocupes. Ni sentí el tiempo mientras platicaba con tus amigos –respondió ella tratando de ocultar su seriedad con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Te dijeron algo que te molesto? Lo siento, es que a veces ese par suele ser algo imprudente y dicen cosas sin sentido.

–No. Mina y Yaten fueron muy amables conmigo, es solo que… se nota que te quieren mucho y se preocupan por ti. Es todo.

–En verdad, siento mucho lo que te hayan dicho esos dos.

–Deja de disculparte, Seiya. Además, habíamos acordado que cuando nos viéramos, te iba a agradecer por defenderme de Diamante, así que ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer? ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Yo invito!

–Eso no. De ninguna manera, Bombón –dije de manera tajante. Ni loco voy a permitir que ella pague la comida o cualquier otra cosa.

–El dinero no es problema. Entonces dime ¿te gusta la comida mexicana? ¿o prefieres la italiana?

–En todo caso, preferiría que salieras conmigo… como en una cita.

–Oh… bueno, es que… –musito nerviosa.

–¡O si quieres no! No es necesario que sea una cita, cita. Podemos salir simplemente como amigos.

–¡No! Es que…yo… ¡ah! No sé cómo decir esto.

–Lo que sea solo dilo.

–¿Prometes no burlarte de mí?

–Jamás me burlaría de ti, Bombón.

–Es que nunca he tenido una cita, Seiya.

Me quede totalmente sorprendido. ¿Cómo es posible que ella jamás haya tenido una cita?

–Patético ¿no? Tengo 18 años, no he tenido una cita, ni un novio… ni siquiera alguien a quien pueda llamar amigo –musito ella dando un suspiro –Ni siquiera estoy segura de porque te estoy diciendo esto.

–Creo que es porque necesitas hablar con alguien. Y quiero que sepas que conmigo lo puedes hacer siempre que lo necesites, Bombón. Es más, ten –saque su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, tome sus manos y se lo entregue –Guarde allí mi número. Siempre que me llames voy a estar para ti.

–Gracias, Seiya.

–Y sobre la cita… creo que eso lo podemos resolver ahora mismo si me dices a donde quieres ir –Por no decir que espero que siempre cuente conmigo como algo más que un amigo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa –No estoy segura… empecemos yendo a comer a donde tú quieras, y ya después… no sé ¡Sorpréndeme!

Lleve a Bombón a un pequeño restaurante a unas calles del parque en donde sirven el mejor sushi de todo Tokio. Allí me conto que es hija única, sus padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña y vive con su padre, a quien casi no ve por su trabajo. De inmediato note que no le gusta mucho hablar de su familia, así que no le pregunte más del tema para no incomodarla. En cambio, me conto muy emocionada que estudia en la Universidad de Tokio Historia del Arte, y espera convertirse en una gran artista, y que sus pinturas sea reconocido a nivel mundial.

Le conté que yo tampoco tengo hermanos y que mis padres murieron hace tres años. Le comente que mi departamento está arriba del Crown, que soy todo un experto en el arte del latte y con su hermosa sonrisa me dijo que esperaba que pronto le preparara una de mis obras maestras en el café. Le platique que estuve un semestre en la Facultad de Derecho, pero deje la Universidad porque lo que verdaderamente me apasiona es la música: canto, compongo canciones, además de que toco la guitarra y la batería; así que he luchado por cumplir mi sueño de poder vivir de mi música y convertirme en un cantante famoso.

Estuvimos platicando cerca de dos horas en ese restaurante, tras lo que fuimos al parque de diversiones. Prácticamente nos subimos a todos los juegos: desde la montaña rusa, pasando por casa del terror –en donde ella estaba tan asustada que me abrazo durante todo el recorrido–, hasta que por ultimo subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y contemplamos desde lo alto las luces de la ciudad, mientras sobre nosotros, la Luna brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Tengo que reconocer que nunca me había sentido tan a gusto y cómodo con una chica como me sentía con Bombón. Simplemente no quería que el día terminara, me parecía estar en un sueño y no quería que terminara. No podía estar lejos de ella otra vez.

–Nunca me había divertido tanto como lo hice el día de hoy, Seiya –dijo mientras salíamos del parque.

–Yo también me divertí mucho, más de lo que te podrías imaginar, Bombón. No quiero que este día termine.

–Tampoco yo lo quiero, pero tengo que irme…

–Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa.

–No es necesario, pero gracias. Tomare un taxi –replico rápidamente.

–No creo que sea buena idea que una chica tan linda como tú, ande sola y de noche en un taxi.

–Descuida, estaré bien. Además, mi casa y tu departamento quedan en direcciones opuestas… Es mejor así. No te preocupes.

–¿Nos volveremos a ver pronto?

–Sí, mañana iré al Crown y espero que me prepares ese latte que me prometiste –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–Claro que sí.

Me quede contemplando sus facciones bajo la luz de la Luna y me pareció más hermosa que nunca. Rompí ese pequeño espacio que nos separaba y lentamente incline mi rostro sobre el suyo. Ella cerró sus ojos, y finalmente uní nuestros labios. Sus suaves y cálidos labios me hicieron sentir que estaba en el cielo mientras una de mis manos la estrechaba hacia mí de la cintura, y con la otra tomaba con delicadeza su rostro. Las manos de Bombón se enterraron en mi cabello buscando profundizar más nuestro contacto mientras nuestros labios se movían en un dulce y perfecto compas.

Ese fue el primero de los muchos besos que tendríamos Bombón y yo.

El inicio de nuestro noviazgo no pudo haber sido más perfecto. Bombón estaba de vacaciones en la Universidad, así que prácticamente nos veíamos todos los días. Muchas veces ella llegaba al Crown durante mis horas de trabajo, y mientras yo me la pasaba sirviendo cafés, Bombón se sentaba en el mostrador con su cuaderno de dibujo y lápiz en mano, haciendo un montón de bocetos. La mayoría eran de mí realizando alguna actividad. Me encanta encontrarme con su mirada cuando me dibuja: es como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, y lo único que existiera para ella en el mundo fuera yo.

Por las noches, cuando terminaba de trabajar, y en mis días libres, Bombón me pedía que le enseñara las nuevas canciones que escribía o tocara para ella, incluso una vez le enseñe a usar la cafetera del Crown ya que se quejaba de que quería, al menos por una vez, cambiar roles y ser ella quien preparara los lattes. Esa fue una de las muchas cosas que me enamoro de Bombón: su sencillez. A diferencia de todas las chicas con quienes salí antes, Bombón disfrutaba de las cosas simples. Lo mismo un día podíamos quedarnos en mi departamento, tumbarnos en mi sofá-cama y ver alguna comedia; o ir al parque, hacer un picnic y remar en el pequeño lago.

Al lado de Bombón la vida me parecía tan fácil y simple como nunca antes: era feliz viviendo en mi pequeño departamento, disfrutaba mi trabajo, me divertía con mis amigos, quienes adoraron a mi novia al poco tiempo de conocerla, y yo me enamoraba cada día más de la rubia que se había adueñado de mi corazón. Pero aunque todo pareciera perfecto, no lo era.

Empezando por el hecho de que desde que conocí a Bombón, nunca me dijo su apellido, ni siquiera en donde vivía. Por más que insistía en llevarla a su casa por las noches, jamás me lo permitía; y ni que decir de ir a recogerla a la Universidad cuando inicio nuevamente sus clases a principios de agosto o que fuera a buscarla a su casa porque siempre era ella quien iba a verme al Crown. Era como si Bombón me apartara del resto de su vida y no entendía por qué. Así como Bombón formaba parte de mi mundo, yo quería formar parte del suyo y no me lo permitía. Cada que intentaba hablar con ella al respecto, cambiaba de tema o me besaba hasta hacerme olvidar el asunto.

Al principio deje pasar la situación, pero a finales de agosto, un día antes de la boda de Ami y Taiki, tuvimos la que considero ha sido una de nuestras mayores y más grandes discusiones –y eso que casi nunca peleábamos, y cuando lo hacíamos era por tonterías como decidir si veíamos una película de terror o una romántica–. Y todo porque no sabíamos como firmar la tarjeta del regalo de bodas de mis amigos.

–¡Firma como quieras, Seiya! ¡Me da igual! –grito Bombón exasperada.

–¡Pero a mí no! Este es el primer evento al que vamos a ir juntos como novios y sigo sin saber cómo presentarte a la gente.

–¿Cómo que no sabes cómo presentarme? Soy Bombón, tu novia.

–Ya lo sé… Lo que quiero decir es que esto no es normal. Llevamos juntos más de dos meses y no sé tú apellido ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa el apellido de mi novia?

–¡Eso no es importante! Lo mismo mi apellido podría ser Sato, Yakamoto o cualquier otro, pero yo seguiría siendo Bombón.

–Lo sé, pero trata de ponerte en mi situación –le pedí alterado –¿Cómo te sentirías si solo supieras que soy Seiya, y no sabes nada más de mí?

–Sé quién eres. Y tú también sabes quién soy.

–Pero yo quiero conocerte completamente ¡No entiendo porque me apartas de tu vida de esta manera! ¿Acaso te avergüenza que tu padre o tus compañeros de la Universidad sepan que soy tu novio?

–¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –grito ella más alterada que antes –¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mi, Seiya?

–¿Enserio? ¡Es que no lo comprendo, Bombón! Somos novios y creo que tengo de saber tu apellido porque eso es parte de quien es la mujer que amo.

–¿Me…me amas? –musito ella realmente sorprendida.

–Sí, y mucho, Bombón –dije tratando de sonar más tranquilo mientras cruzaba mi diminuto apartamento para acercarme a ella. Era la primera vez que le decía te amo y lo había hecho en medio de una discusión –Te amo más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie en toda mi vida, y por eso quiero formar parte de tu mundo, así como tu formas parte del mío.

Nos envolvió en silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad mientras esperaba que me dijera algo. Quería que dijera lo que fuera. Pero lo único que sucedió es que ella empezó a llorar.

–¿Bombón? ¿Por qué lloras, Bombón?

–Porque no puedo creer que esto esté pasando… –musito ella entre lágrimas –Porque yo también te amo.

–Pero no es motivo para que llores –dije limpiándole sus lágrimas con mis manos.

–Sí lo es… nunca espere sentir esto por nadie y ahora es demasiado tarde.

–No te entiendo…

–Lo único que debes entender es que te amo, Seiya. Y estoy segura de que así va a ser por el resto de mi vida.

Bombón se alzo de puntillas y me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, con todo su amor y otras cosas que no pude descifrar. Le rodee la cintura para estrecharla a mi cuerpo y correspondiendo a su beso con la intensidad de todo mi amor por ella, hasta que el oxigeno nos empezó a faltar a ambos. Nos separamos lentamente con pequeños besos que al final culminaron con el roce de nuestros labios.

–Quiero que te quede muy claro esto, Bombón: te amo y eso no va a cambiar sea cual sea tu apellido o el resto de tu mundo. Es más, si no me quieres decir todo sobre ti porque eres una princesa, un ángel, un hada o lo que sea, no me importa. Eso no cambiara el hecho de que te amo y siempre serás mi Bombón.

–¿No cambiara ni siquiera si mi nombre es Serena Tsukino?

–¿Tsukino? ¿Cómo…? –repetí con sorpresa –Ese es tu apellido ¿verdad? ¿Eres la hija de Kenji Tsukino?

Bombón asintió, y todo me quedo más claro. Kenji Tsukino es uno de los magnates de la industria automotriz, dueño de una enorme fortuna y uno de los hombres más poderosos, no solo de Japón, sino del resto de Asia.

–¿Ahora lo entiendes, Seiya? Toda mi vida he estado bajo la sombra de mi padre. En cuanto la gente sabe que soy Serena Tsukino, se acercan a mí porque solo les interesa el dinero de mi familia. Incluso mi propia madre, a pesar de pertenecer a la alta sociedad, lo único que quería era el dinero de mi padre para incrementar su fortuna y, una vez que obtuvo sus millones tras el divorcio, yo deje de importarle. No la he visto desde que tenía diez años... He estado tan sola siempre porque las personas en cuanto saben mi nombre ven mi dinero, y tú…

–Yo simplemente veo a Bombón. La chica más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y que me ha hecho inmensamente feliz –dije acariciando su rostro con delicadeza –Lo único que me importa es que te amo y quiero estar contigo por quien eres, no por lo que tienes.

–Lo sé… por eso me encanta que me llames Bombón. Tú me ves como realmente soy Seiya y yo únicamente quiero ser Bombón. Tu Bombón.

–Y así es. Eso nunca va a cambiar –dije dándole un pequeño beso –Aprovechando que es el momento de las confesiones ¿tienes algún otro secreto que quieras decirme?

Ella me miro con un aire de tristeza. Hay algo más que no me está diciendo, y no sé porque tengo la sensación de que se trata de algo mucho más importante que la diferencia en nuestras respectivas cuentas bancarias.

–Bueno, ahora que lo dices... ¡Me muero de hambre! –respondió dándome un fugaz beso, tras lo que se separo de mi para ir a buscar su bolso –Tengo ganas de ir por unos tacos.

–Estás evadiendo mi pregunta, Bombón.

–Es porque no pienso decirte como es el vestido que compre con Mina para la boda –replico volviendo a besarme, pero esta vez fue un mucho más largo que se me olvido que le había preguntado –¡Vamos ya a comer, Seiya! ¡Yo invito!

–De acuerdo, si tú invitas está bien.

Bombón arqueo la ceja sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud, ya que nunca la dejaba pagar algo siempre que salíamos.

–¡Es broma! Sabes que yo pago –dije rodeándole los hombros con mi brazo.

–Al menos la mitad, Seiya...

–Ya veremos, Bombón –dije volviendo a besarla –¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos a ir por esos tacos?

Nuestra relación se volvió más fuerte que antes después de que Bombón me conto la verdad sobre su mundo y de que me incorporara en él. Poco después de la boda de Ami y Taiki, Bombón me llevo a su casa –mejor dicho a su mansión, porque ese lugar es enorme y mi departamento podría caber solo en su sala– y finalmente me presento a su padre. No estaba muy seguro de que esperar de un hombre tan importante como Kenji Tsukino, pero fue muy amable conmigo en todo momento. Al igual que Bombón, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que yo no fuera parte de la alta sociedad. Por como Kenji miraba a su hija, era obvio que adoraba a su hija y quería que fuese feliz. Creo que al ver cuánto amaba a Bombón hizo que le agradara.

Las cosas entre Bombón y yo fueron mucho mejor que antes. No estoy muy seguro de si fue porque ella se había sincerado conmigo respecto a su vida, o que tras la boda de mis amigos empecé a pensar mucho más enserio que quería para el futuro. Pero si estaba seguro de una cosa: amaba a Bombón más que a nada en el mundo y quería compartir el resto de mi vida con ella.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, el mundo de Bombón y el mío eran totalmente distintos, y aunque ella prefería mil veces pasar toda la tarde en mi departamento que estar en la Mansión Tsukino, yo quería darle lo mejor posible ya que mi mayor deseo era casarme con ella y pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Quizás yo nunca tendría tanto dinero como su familia, pero quería darle una vida estable, una linda casa en donde tuviera su propio estudio para que creara sus obras de arte, un lugar donde criáramos a nuestros hijos. Y aunque mi departamento siempre me había parecido perfecto porque la renta era barata, tenía una chimenea que hacía muy cálido el lugar en invierno, en la planta baja estaba mi trabajo y tenía café ilimitado a mi disposición, era demasiado pequeño: un departamento tipo loft donde básicamente mis muebles son el sofá-cama, un par de butacas, y una mesita con un par de sillas, además de una repisa con todas mis partituras, las letras de mis canciones, por supuesto mi inseparable guitarra. Era perfecto para mí, pero no era exactamente el lugar ideal para formar un hogar con Bombón.

Antes de conocer a mi novia, había intentado que me contrataran para tocar en un bar, un club nocturno o donde fuera. Incluso envié algunos cd´s con mis canciones a algunas disqueras, pero no me fue tan bien como esperaba. Nuevamente volví a tocar puertas hasta que Lita Kino, la dueña del bar "Júpiter" me contrato para que tocara allí durante los fines de semana. Y por supuesto, Bombón siempre estaba allí conmigo y no faltaba a ninguna de mis presentaciones.

Las cosas empezaron a ir bien, tenía más dinero ahorrado que nunca gracias a lo que ganaba tanto en mi empleo en el Crown como en el Júpiter. Lo mejor fue cuando a mediados de diciembre, Lita me dijo que una amiga suya, Rei Hino, era una productora musical y le había comentado de mi, así que iría al día siguiente a escucharme y si le gustaba mi música, probablemente me ayudaría a convertirme en un cantante profesional. Por supuesto, esa noche a la primera persona que le conté de la noticia fue a Bombón en cuanto llego a mi departamento.

–¡Esto es maravilloso, Seiya!

–Lo sé… aun no puedo creerlo. Si todo sale bien, firmare pronto un contrato con Rei Hino y producirá mi disco. ¡Creo que este es el mejor regalo de Navidad que podría recibir!

–Te lo mereces. Has trabajado tanto en tus canciones… ¡Vas a convertirte en un cantante famoso y podrás vivir de tu música como tanto has soñado!

–Ese es solo uno de mis muchos sueños, Bombón –dije e incline mi rostro para besarla –Pero sabes, he estado pensando mucho en algo muy importante.

–¿Enserio? ¿En qué?

–La Navidad. Será la próxima semana.

–Qué bueno que tocas el tema, porque estaba pensando que podríamos irnos de viaje en esas fechas… Aunque con lo de tu contrato….

–Si lo firmo, no creo que suceda nada relacionado con el disco hasta después de Año Nuevo. Además, me gusta esa idea del viaje, pero ¿y tu padre?

–Está saturado de trabajo y no volverá a Tokio hasta Año Nuevo. Generalmente por estas fechas tiene un montón de negocios que tratar lejos, y es casi una tradición pasar la Navidad en una ciudad distinta… aunque no siempre pueda estar con él –dijo ella dando un suspiro –Lo hable con papá antes de que se fuera a Seúl. Y a pesar de que no está del todo contento con que no lo alcance en Corea, entiende que quiero pasar estas fechas contigo ya que será nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Aunque claro, quiere que los tres pasemos juntos Año Nuevo.

–Me parece muy bien. Por lo que veo has pensando en todo.

–Claro. Todos los gastos irán por mi cuenta, así que ni te quejes. Lo único que falta es que digas que sí.

–¡Por supuesto que sí, Bombón! Contigo voy hasta la Luna si quieres.

–No vamos a ir tan lejos, Seiya –dijo ella entre risas.

–¿Ya elegiste nuestro destino?

–Sí. Y lo único que tienes que saber por ahora es que debemos estar a las 9 de la mañana en la estación de trenes de Tokio el 24 de diciembre.

–¿El 24 en la mañana? Va a estar lleno de gente en la estación.

–Ya sé, pero verás que valdrá la pena soportar la multitud. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, tendrás que empacar tu traje.

–¿Por qué? Sabes que no me gusta vestirme tan formal.

–Pero a mí me encanta como te ves vestido así. Por favor –Pidió dándome un pequeño beso –Por favor.

–De acuerdo, pero explícame para que voy a necesitar el traje ¿Vamos a ir de viaje o una fiesta, Bombón?

–No preguntes y solo haz lo que te pido.

–Pero…

–No discutas, Seiya.

–Bien, porque se me ocurre algo mejor que podemos hacer en vez de discutir.

Rompí la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros y la bese de manera suave y tierna para ir intensificándola lentamente. Bombón enredo sus manos en mi cabello para profundizar más nuestro contacto. La estreche aun más a mi cuerpo mientras saboreaba una y otra vez su dulce boca. Nuestros besos se iban volviendo cada vez más intensos y apasionados, y para cuando me di cuenta, Bombón estaba recostada debajo de mí a lo largo del sofá-cama. Además de que una de mis manos no solo había abandonado su cintura, sino que había empezado a acariciarle con suavidad la pierna mientras la otra buscaba la forma de abrirse paso debajo de su suéter.

Me separe de ella lentamente, consciente de que si seguía así, no iba a poder detenerme. Y a pesar de lo mucho que anhelaba hacerle el amor a Bombón, nunca la he presionado con el tema ya que quiero que lo hagamos cuando ella esté lista para dar ese paso.

–Lo siento…

–No te disculpes por besarme, Seiya.

–Sabes que no me disculpaba por eso… Quizás deberíamos ver esa película que nos prestó, Andrew.

–Sí quieres… –musito ella dándome un fugaz beso –Voy a poner las palomitas.

Nos pusimos de pie, Bombón se fue a la cocina a preparar las palomitas mientras yo buscaba la película y la ponía en el reproductor. Lo último para lo que tenía ganas era de sentarme dos horas y ver una película de misterio, pero era lo mejor para distraerme con tal de no pensar en cosas que quizás no sucederían pronto… O tal vez sucederían más pronto de lo que esperaba. Si nos íbamos a ir solos de viaje en Navidad, era posible que llegara el momento indicado e hiciéramos el amor. Aunque claro, eso solo era una posibilidad.

Avive un poco más el fuego en la chimenea para que la estancia estuviera más cálida y Bombón no tuviera frio, tras lo que me senté en el sofá-cama a esperarla. Pero me levante de golpe al escuchar un estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Corrí de inmediato para allá y me encontré con los pedazos de lo que era un bowl de cristal en el suelo, un montón de palomitas mezcladas con los cristales rotos y a Bombón recargada contra la barra sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.

–¿Bombón? ¿Estás bien, Bombón? –pregunte totalmente angustiado al verla así.

–Perdón… se me resbalo el bowl –musito ella y en su voz note un dejo de dolor que intentaba ocultar.

–Eso no importa. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

–Estoy bien… No te preocupes.

–Ok, tranquila. Por aquí tengo las aspirinas.

–Nada de aspirinas... eso no me va a ayudar… Busca en mi bolso un frasco pequeño blanco…

–¡Aguanta! ¡Voy a buscarlo!

Desesperado, regrese a la estancia y busque en su bolso el frasco que me había pedido. Tenía un nombre raro, era una medicina de la que nunca había escuchado hablar. No me detuve a pensar mucho en eso y volví con Bombón rápidamente para entregarle el frasco. Sin que esperara a que le sirviera un vaso con agua, ella se tomó un par de pastillas con las que pareció sentirse un poco mejor. Me olvide del agua y la abrace con fuerza.

–Bombón…

–Descuida, estaré bien… pronto harán efecto las pastillas.

–Me acabas de dar un buen susto –musite besando su frente.

–Lo siento. No quería que… –dijo nerviosa, sin saber que más decir. Dio un largo suspiro –No te preocupes, no fue nada.

–A mí no me pareció así ¿Qué eran esas pastillas que tomaste?

–Son… unos analgésicos –respondió rápidamente –Son mucho más eficaces que las aspirinas.

–No es la primera vez que te pasa algo como esto ¿verdad?

No dijo nada, pero esquivo mi mirada. Eso confirmo que mis palabras eran ciertas.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Cuántas veces has tenido dolores de cabeza así de fuertes?

–No es tan grave como parece. Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Seiya.

–¿Cómo dices eso después del susto que me acabas de dar? Mañana mismo vamos al hospital a ver a Ami para que te revise.

–No. Nada de hospitales.

–Bombón…

–Por favor. Estoy bien… Y siento lo del bowl. Te voy a regalar otro para Navidad.

–Olvídalo. Ni siquiera me gustaba. Me hiciste un favor al romperlo.

–Aun así, debería ir a recoger este desastre –dijo ella mirando el piso.

–Yo me encargo de eso. Tienes que descansar. Voy a convertir el sofá-cama para que te recuestes un rato.

–No es necesario, ya me siento bien.

–Me sentiré más tranquilo si descansas un rato. Más tarde te llevare a casa.

–Ya estoy en casa, Seiya. A tu lado me siento en mi verdadero hogar –dijo alzando para acariciar mi rostro. La tome y deposite un pequeño beso en su palma –Además ¿qué paso con la película que íbamos a ver? Andrew nos la recomendó mucho, y no si no la vemos, es posible que se enfade con nosotros y no quiero eso.

–Bien, vamos a ver esa película. Pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión con lo del sofá-cama. Quiero que estés cómoda mientras descansas.

–De acuerdo –dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sin darle oportunidad de dar siquiera un paso, la alce del piso y acunada entre mis brazos, camine de regreso a la estancia.

–¿Qué haces, Seiya? Puedo caminar.

–Lo sé, pero prefiero que no hagas ni un fuerzo. Déjame consentirte un poco.

–Pues esto va más allá de consentirme. Bájame.

–De acuerdo –respondí bajándola con cuidado para que se sentara en una de las butacas –No te muevas. Espérame aquí.

–Seiya…

–Hazme caso.

En tiempo record convertí el sofá-cama en una cama, coloque las almohadas y las cobijas. Regrese con Bombón, la cargue nuevamente para después recostarla con suavidad en la cama. Recogí el desastre en la cocina, y una vez que termine, me recosté junto a mi novia, ella se acurruco en mi pecho mientras la envolvía entre mis brazos. Y simplemente iluminados por la luz de la chimenea, finalmente nos pusimos a ver la película.

Pero ni siquiera le prestarle atención a la película, no después de lo que había pasado.

Me había invadido un gran miedo e impotencia al ver a Bombón sufrir de esa manera y no saber qué hacer. La única vez que había sentido algo similar fue cuando me dijeron que mis padres estaban en el hospital después de haber tenido ese accidente por el cual fallecieron… No quería ni relacionar de alguna forma ambos eventos. No podía pensar que Bombón…

–Te amo, Seiya –musito ella besando mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón.

–Yo también te amo, Bombón.

Alzo su rostro hasta quedar a mi altura y me beso dulce y tiernamente, logrando que olvidara el miedo que me había invadido. La estreche aun más a mi cuerpo, quería tenerla más cerca mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y apasionado. Apenas y nos separábamos lo necesario, sin que nuestros labios se separaran, para tomar aire y volver a iniciar justo donde nos habíamos quedado.

Acariciaba suavemente el contorno de su hermoso cuerpo, y ella acariciaba mi rostro y mi pecho sin que dejáramos de besarnos. El deseo empezaba a tumbar mi cordura, y a Bombón también. La sentí estremecerse ante mis caricias y, contra mis deseos, poco a poco a poco me fui deteniendo. Tenía que hacerlo mientras me quedara algo de autocontrol.

–No, no te detengas –me pidió besándome en la comisura de los labios.

–Si se esfuma el poco control que me queda, ya no poder detenerme, Bombón.

–Eso es justamente lo que quiero… Hazme el amor, Seiya.

Volví a besarla, pero esta vez con más suavidad que antes, y sobre todo, mostrándole cuanto la amaba. Había esperado pacientemente a que llegara este momento, y quería que durara para siempre, hacer que fuera perfecto, no solo porque era la primera vez de Bombón, sino porque quería demostrarle lo grande que era mi amor por ella de todas las maneras posibles.

Nos fuimos desnudando mutuamente en una serie de interminables besos y caricias, amándonos sin prisas ya que el tiempo carecía de sentido y valor alguno en ese momento. Despacio, y con mucho cuidado, Bombón y yo nos unimos como uno solo. Hicimos el amor lenta y profundamente, entregándome a Bombón completamente, tal y como ella también se entrego a mí. Nos unimos una y otra vez mientras no me cansaba de decirle al hermoso ángel que está debajo de mí lo mucho que la amo. Bombón también me decía cuanto me amaba mientras me brindaba esa mirada que sin duda es mi favorita, la misma que me regala cuando me dibuja, diciéndome sin palabras que soy lo único para ella en el mundo. Y sin duda alguna, Bombón es mi mundo.

Tocamos el cielo juntos en el momento de mayor placer. Me embargo una paz y felicidad que nunca antes había sentido mientras Bombón me sonreía bajo la luz de la chimenea y, me pareció más hermosa y perfecta que nunca. La amaba tanto que no quería separarme de ella nunca.

Bombón se quedó dormida entre mis brazos y yo no tarde mucho en reunirme con ella en el mundo de los sueños. Sin duda esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, sonreí al ver a Bombón dormir plácidamente, escuchando como murmuraba mi nombre entre sueños. El día auguraba ser el mejor de todos por el simple hecho de que lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue a la mujer que amaba. Bombón despertó un rato después, y aunque ninguno de los dos quería, nos levantamos de la cama; después de un par de cafés y un desayuno rápido antes de que el Crown abriera, la lleve a la mansión Tsukino. Afortunadamente Kenji estaba de viaje y no se dio cuenta de que su hija no llego a dormir a su casa. Nos despedimos con la promesa de que nos veríamos en el Bar Júpiter para ver mi presentación de esa noche.

Más tarde llame a Andrew, Ami y Taiki, y Mina y Yaten; les conté que la productora musical iría a verme cantar en el Júpiter, a lo que todos dijeron que irían para apoyarme. Estaba muy nervioso por ello y el resto del día se me hizo eterno, ya que muchas cosas dependían de que saliera bien mi presentación y lograra convencer a Rei Hino con mi música.

Por la noche en el Júpiter, Rei y Lita estaban en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario del bar esperando escucharme cantar, así como mis amigos que estaban en otra mesa no muy lejos de ellas. Pero Bombón no estaba allí.

–Ya es hora, Seiya –dijo Lita –Sube a ese escenario y demuestra lo mejor que sabes hacer.

–Esperemos cinco minutos más, por favor. Bombón ya no debe tardar en llegar.

–Ya hemos esperado más de veinte minutos. He estado entreteniendo a Rei lo más que puedo, pero tienes que cantar ya o si no se ira.

–Pero…

–Tu novia seguramente llegara en cualquier momento, así que anda. No desaproveches esta oportunidad.

Bombón era quien más quería que estuviera conmigo en un momento tan importante para mí y no estuvo allí cuando cante. Era consciente de que a veces era algo impuntual, pero aun así nunca había faltado a una de mis presentaciones en el bar. Era la primera vez que ella no cumplía con una de sus promesas, y lo peor era que algo dentro de mí me decía que algo le había pasado a Bombón. Tal vez había sufrido otro dolor de cabeza como el de la noche anterior… y yo tenía que ir a buscarla.

Tan pronto baje del escenario al terminar de cantar, lo primero que quería era ir a ver a Bombón. No me fue posible ya que Rei se reunió conmigo.

–Cuando Lita me hablo de ti, Seiya, no tenía idea de lo excepcional que es tu voz –dijo Rei con una sonrisa –Haz hecho un muy buen trabajo está noche.

–Muchas gracias.

–Sin duda tienes futuro en el mundo de la música. Así que es mejor que busques un buen abogado, porque te espero el lunes en Starlight Music para que firmes tu contrato. En cuanto terminen las fiestas decembrinas, nos pondremos a trabajar en tu disco.

–¡Eso es grandioso! –dije emocionado –En verdad te lo agradezco, Rei.

–Nos vemos el lunes.

Rei se retiró mientras yo no terminaba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido: firmaría para trabajar en Starlight Music y dentro de poco grabaría un disco.

–¿Qué paso, Seiya? ¿Qué te dijo la productora? –pregunto Mina al llegar a mi lado junto al resto de mis amigos.

–Lo conseguí… el lunes firmaremos el contrato.

–¡Felicidades! –exclamaron todos en una serie de sonrisas y abrazos –¡Sabíamos que lo conseguirías!

–Gracias, chicos. Yaten, voy a tener que contratar tus servicios como abogado para que me estés conmigo en la disquera cuando firme mi contrato.

–Claro que sí.

–¿Sabes porque no vino, Serena? –pregunto Ami.

–No, y ella me prometió que estaría aquí. ¿No les ha llamado para avisarles porque no llego?

–No, Seiya. Creíamos que tú sabrías algo –dijo Andrew.

–Voy a ir a buscar a Bombón. Si llama a alguno de ustedes, por favor avísenme de inmediato.

–Por supuesto…

Tan pronto como salí del bar, tome un taxi hacia la mansión Tsukino. Durante el trayecto marque a su celular, pero me enviaba directo al buzón de voz. Le deje al menos diez mensajes pidiéndole que me llamara pronto. Cuando llegue a la mansión, toque con insistencia para que alguien me abriera, pero parecía que allí no había nadie, ni siquiera Luna, el ama de llaves.

Ni me importo el frio que estaba haciendo cuando empezó a nevar. Quería saber en dónde estaba Bombón. Ella, Luna o alguno de los empleados de la mansión en algún momento volverían. No me importaba tener que esperar hasta el amanecer si con eso lograba saber algo de mi novia.

Me quede sentado frente a la puerta de la mansión cerca de una hora. Ya estaba medio entumido del frio cuando empezó a sonar mi celular. El alma me regreso al cuerpo al saber que era ella.

–¡Bombón! ¿Estás bien?

–Perdóname por no haber llegado al Júpiter.

–¿Sabes? Debería estar molesto contigo por no haber estado allí porque el lunes firmare mi contrato con Rei Hino –dije con un falso tono de enojo.

–¡Eso es grandioso, Seiya! ¡Sabia que lo lograrías! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

–Gracias. Considerare perdonarte por no haber ido si nos vemos ahora mismo para celebrar.

–Yo… eso no va a ser posible.

–¿Por qué? ¿En dónde estás, Bombón?

–Lo único que tienes que saber es que estoy bien. Iré a verte al Crown en cuanto pueda.

–Creí que ya habíamos superado la etapa en donde me ocultabas cosas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme en dónde estás?

–Porque no puedes verme ahora –musito ella. Me pareció que está llorando.

–¿Por qué? ¿En dónde estás?

–Seiya… por favor –me pidió sollozando.

Me empezó a invadir el mismo miedo que sentí anoche –¿Tuviste otro dolor de cabeza, Bombón? ¿Estás en el hospital?

–No te preocupes por mí. Yo iré a verte en cuanto me sea posible.

–No me hagas esto, Bombón. Tengo una hora sentado frente a tu casa esperando saber algo de ti, y solo me moveré de aquí para ir a verte.

–¿Estás loco? ¡Estás helando allí afuera! ¡Vete a casa!

–No hasta que me digas en donde estás.

–Seiya…

–Te lo suplico, dime la verdad, Bombón. ¿Qué está pasando?

La escuche llorar con más fuerza que antes. Me parte el alma que esté así. Necesito averiguar en donde está.

–Te lo diré todo… pero no por teléfono. Te prometo que iré a verte al Crown tan pronto como pueda.

–No. Necesito verte ahora mismo.

–No insistas, Seiya. Por favor, no me busques… Te prometo que pronto nos veremos.

–Te lo ruego. No me alejes así... Sabes que te amo, Bombón.

Otro silencio interrumpido por momentos por el llanto de ella.

–Yo también te amo, Seiya –fue lo único que me dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

El resto de ese fin de semana no pude ni comer o dormir. Lo único en que pensaba era en donde estaría Bombón, porque no me permitía ir a verla donde fuera que se encontrara. Para cuando llego el lunes, no estoy muy seguro de cómo paso, pero Yaten me hizo salir del estado en que me encontraba con tal de ir a la disquera. Firme el contrato gracias al cual, en estas mismas fechas del siguiente año, ya se empezarían a escuchar mis canciones en las radiodifusoras de Tokio. Se supone que debería estar feliz porque iba a cumplir uno de mis más grandes sueños, pero no era así. Todo carecía de sentido si no estaba Bombón conmigo.

Los días pasaron y seguía sin saber nada de Bombón. No había recibido ni una llamada, y tampoco había ido a verme al Crown. La Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca, y no dejaba de preguntarme si la vería para entonces. O si realizaríamos ese viaje que ella había planeado con tanto esmero y del cual me había dicho tan poco. Quería creer a como diera lugar que así como reapareció en mi vida después de ese primer día que nos vimos, ella volvería conmigo: tomaríamos un tren hacia nuestro misterioso destino, usaría ese traje que tanto insistió en que empacara y pasaríamos una hermosa Navidad… y cuando llegara el momento perfecto le daría el anillo de compromiso que fue de mi madre y le pediría que se casara conmigo.

La noche antes de Nochebuena, después de haber cerrado el Crown y de que Andrew se hubiese ido, me encargue de llevar la basura al contenedor que se hallaba en el callejón trasero del local. Cuando entre por la puerta trasera, creí que mi amigo había olvidado algo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta del establecimiento. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Bombón afuera llevando consigo una maleta.

Rápidamente abrí para dejarla entrar. La estreche entre mis brazos y ni siquiera la deje decir algo ya que bese intensamente, con la felicidad corriendo por todo cuerpo al poder tenerla conmigo una vez más.

–Yo también te extrañe, Seiya –dijo ella acariciando mi rostro.

–Tardaste mucho en venir, Bombón.

–Lo sé y lo lamento… pero te prometí que vendría y aquí estoy.

–Sí, y vienes con tu equipaje. De haber sabido que te mudabas conmigo, habría limpiado un poco el departamento.

–Aunque me gusta la idea, no es por eso que traje la maleta. Creí que así ahorraríamos tiempo y estaríamos a tiempo en la estación de tren mañana.

–¿Mañana?

–Sí. Nuestro viaje de Navidad ¿lo recuerdas? Espero que ya hayas hecho tu maleta.

–No, no la he hecho… No he hecho más que pensar en ti. Tengo tanto que contarte

–Y yo quiero escucharlo todo. Pero primero lo importante ¿Ya firmaste tu contrato?

–Sí, empezare a trabajar en lo del disco después de Año Nuevo.

–Me alegro mucho… no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy por ti, Seiya.

Bombón se alzo de puntillas y me beso con mucha dulzura. Pero por una razón, sentí que fue diferente a como me besaba siempre.

–Bombón…

–¿Si?

–¿Me dirás que sucedió? ¿Por qué no te he visto desde el día de mi presentación?

–Te lo explicare todo, pero vamos arriba.

Tome su maleta y subimos a mi departamento. Encendí la chimenea para que el lugar estuviera más cálido, mientras Bombón miraba el lugar con una gran nostalgia. Nos sentamos en el sofá-cama, que mostraba su forma diurna, y ella tomo mis manos entre las suyas dando un largo suspiro.

–He pensado mucho en cuál es la mejor forma de decirte esto, y aun sigo sin estar segura de que haya una buena forma de decirlo.

–Lo que sea, solo dímelo, Bombón.

Ella suspiro profundamente –Me voy a ir.

–¿Cómo que vas a irte? ¿A dónde?

–A Estados Unidos… Se supone que ya debería estar en Chicago, pero no podía irme. No sin pasar esta Navidad contigo. Eso es lo único que quiero.

–No lo entiendo ¿Por qué tienes que irte así tan de repente?

–Estoy enferma, Seiya. Tengo… Tengo un tumor en el cerebro.

Me paralizo un profundo miedo al escucharla. No podía ni asimilarlo, Bombón no… mi dulce Bombón no…

–No quería que lo supieras. Intente por todos los medios que jamás lo supieras, pero… –musito ella con la voz quebrada. Me apretó las manos con más fuerza.

–¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Desde hace seis meses.

Ese es justamente el tiempo que llevamos siendo novios.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Bombón?

–Porque mi vida empezaba a ser normal cuando te conocí. Creí que todo esto ya había terminado, pero…

–¿Cómo que terminado? –pregunte realmente confundido –No entiendo…

–Cuando tenía 14 años empecé a tener dolores de cabeza como el que viste que tuve hace poco. Me hicieron varios análisis y descubrieron una serie de tumores muy pequeños en mi cerebro. Ya era bastante malo no tener amigos, ni citas, ni nada por el estilo por quién soy como para tener que pasar la mitad de mi adolescencia en hospitales, sometiéndome a varios tratamientos, operaciones, quimioterapia… –musito ella suspirando profundamente –Fue un proceso muy largo y muy difícil porque cuando parecía que ya no tenía ningún tumor, aparecía otro y otro. Llegue a pensar que no iba sobrevivir… pero lo hice. A los 17, parecía que los doctores habían eliminado cualquier rastro de algún tumor, y no había aparecido ninguno en algún tiempo. Por fin podría vivir como alguien de mi edad, pero aun así tenía que hacerme chequeos cada seis meses para asegurarme de que siguiera bien… Mi vida empezó a ser normal, entre en la Universidad para estudiar lo que más me gusta, conocí al chico más guapo del mundo me defendió del arrogante de Diamante y…

Bombón nuevamente suspiro, en un intento de evitar que escaparan esas lagrimas que tanto querían salir.

–¿Recuerdas que no supiste de mi por varios días después de que te di mi celular? –Asentí –Por esos días volví a hacerme mi chequeo y fue cuando me detectaron el tumor. Era muy pequeño y, los doctores dijeron que no me preocupara, que por su tamaño y como lo detectaron a tiempo, no iba a necesitar una operación ni quimio, solo algunos medicamentos para eliminarlo… No sabía si creerlo o no, porque todos me miraban con lastima, como diciendo "tan joven y otra vez tiene que pasar por esto. Quién sabe si lo vuelva a lograr" Me pase encerrada llorando todo el tiempo. Y… aunque al principio había decidido llamarte el día que nos conocimos, Seiya, después pensé que era mejor no hacerlo. Era mejor dejar que siguieras con tu vida, después de todo ¿qué diferencia haría para ti recibir la llamada de una chica que solo viste una vez y te dejo su celular? Pero a pesar de eso… no dejaba de preguntarme cómo sería conocer mejor a un hombre tan apuesto que me llamaba Bombón.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras sus lágrimas finalmente escaparon de su prisión y empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

–Quizás no debí de haber realizado esa llamada, pero no me arrepiento de haberla hecho. Valió la pena cuando entre al Crown, corriste hacia mí con esa enorme sonrisa y me miraste de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo habían hecho todos a los que conocía… En ese momento ya no quise separarme jamás de ti, Seiya. No me importo si hacia bien o mal al enamorarme de ti, pero lo hice y me aferre más que nunca a la vida porque tenía una razón muy importante para vivir. Creí en los doctores me dijeron y tome todos esos medicamentos para combatir el tumor.

–¿Cómo esas pastillas que tenias en tu bolso?

–Sí. Las tomaba sin que te dieras cuenta. Jamás quise que las vieras, pero… bueno, ya sabes, esa noche no me quedo más remedio que tomarlas frente a ti para aliviar ese dolor –dijo dando un suspiro –La noche de tu presentación en el Júpiter tuve otro dolor de cabeza como ese y me desmaye antes de que saliera de casa. Luna se asusto tanto que termine en el hospital, e incluso llamo a mi padre para avisarle, pero le dije que no volviera a Tokio. No quise que él me viera pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Luna también quería llamarte, pero no la deje… Esa noche era muy importante para ti, de esa presentación dependía que cumplieras tu sueño y no quería arruinarlo haciendo que estuvieras conmigo en el hospital.

–No tenías porque negarme estar allí contigo, Bombón. Sabes que tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

–Se trataba de tu sueño, Seiya. Habías luchado tanto por conseguir una oportunidad así.

–Aun así…

–Fue lo mejor. Además, lo último que quiero es que me veas en una cama de hospital… Por eso me iré. Los doctores se dieron cuenta de que el tumor está creciendo y si quiero seguir con vida, tendré que irme a Estados Unidos para que me traten allá.

–¿Pero por qué tan lejos?

–En Chicago esta la clínica de la Dra. Setsuna Meioh. Es una especialista muy buena. Ella me trato antes, y sabe que mi caso es muy raro… si alguien puede salvarme es ella.

–Entonces reservare mi boleto de avión para irnos juntos a Estados Unidos.

–No, Seiya. No quiero que vengas conmigo. Tienes que quedarte en Tokio.

–Ni creas que me voy a quedar aquí, mientras tú estás al otro lado del mundo luchando por tu vida.

–Tienes que hacerlo. ¿Olvidas que firmaste un contrato y dentro de poco grabaras tu disco?

–¡Al diablo con el disco! ¡No te voy a dejar sola!

–Tampoco es fácil para mí pedirte que te quedes, pero tienes que hacerlo –pidió ella entre lagrimas mientras sujetaba mi rostro entre sus manos –Porque te amo es que quiero que cumplas tu sueño, Seiya. Quiero que seas un gran cantante, que el mundo conozca tu música.

–Mi mayor sueño es estar contigo, Bombón. Y porque te amo es que iré contigo a Estados Unidos. No te voy a dejar sola en estos momentos.

–No… no voy a hacerte pasar por eso. A tu lado he vivido los días más felices de mi vida, y así quiero que siga siendo. Quiero que siempre que pienses en mí, me veas con una sonrisa, contenta de estar contigo… No quiero que me veas sufriendo por el tumor, ni viéndome pasar por la quimio, mucho menos que veas como poco a poco me quedo sin cabello… Quiero que la imagen que tengas de mi siga siendo esta, como me vez ahora. Quiero seguir siendo bonita para mí.

–Siempre serás hermosa así no tengas cabello, o dejes de ser rubia, o lo tengas lleno de canas. Eso no importa.

Me miro con una muy débil sonrisa que se borro cuando empezaron a brotar más lagrimas de sus ojos–Por favor, Seiya. Quédate en Tokio y cumple con tu sueño…

–No, no…

–Te lo suplico… Por mi, haz lo que te pido.

–Bombón…

–Por favor… Por favor…

No supe ni en qué momento comencé a llorar. Ese maldito tumor quería quitarme al amor de mi vida, y ella me estaba pidiendo algo sumamente difícil, por no decir casi imposible. Nunca he podido negarle nada a Bombón, pero esto… Una parte me decía que hiciera lo que tanto me suplicaba, que me quedara en Tokio porque ella así lo quería. Pero la otra parte de mi no quería dejarla ir.

–No me pidas eso, Bombón. No quiero estar lejos de ti.

–Solo será por un tiempo…

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Un año.

–No… imposible. No sobreviviré un año sin ti.

–Tienes que hacerlo, Seiya. Esto tampoco será fácil para mí, pero por ti voy a luchar para sobrevivir, porque quiero volver contigo. Voy a volver a tu lado, mi amor.

La estreche con fuerza entre mis brazos mientras los dos seguíamos llorando –Un año es demasiado tiempo como para que estemos separados, Bombón.

–Tal vez… ¿pero que es un año cuando a mi regreso yo quiero seguir contigo por el resto de mi vida? –musito ella acariciando mi rostro –Por favor… quédate y cumple tu sueño.

–Bombón…

–Hazlo por mí. Volveré, te lo prometo…

–La única manera en que realmente considere hacer lo que me pides es si prometes cumplir a toda costa con esa promesa. Tienes que regresar, Bombón.

–Lo haré. Volveré. Voy a cumplir mi cumplir mi promesa y volveré –susurro antes de besarme –Pero tú también prométeme que te quedaras y te convertirás en el cantante que tanto has soñado ser.

–Te lo prometo. Pero vuelve, Bombón, vuelve…

La estreche aun más en mis brazos mientras dejábamos salir todas esas lágrimas que teníamos por dentro. Estaba consciente de que Bombón tenía que irse a Estados Unidos, era necesario para que se recuperara… pero un año sin ella. Resistiría nuestra separación por ella, por la promesa que hizo de volver a mis brazos. Y cuando ella regresara a mi lado, no la dejaría ir jamás.

Más tarde esa misma noche, después de que hiciéramos el amor, Bombón se quedo dormida con su cabeza en mi pecho y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me pasé la mitad de la noche observándola bajo la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana. Nunca me había considerado muy creyente, pero esa noche rece como nunca antes lo había hecho porque Bombón se recuperara. La vida no podía ser tan injusta como para llevarse tan pronto a una chica tan maravillosa como ella. Podía vivir sabiendo que ella estaba con vida al otro lado del mundo, pero sabía muy bien que no podría si ella se iba para siempre… No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, porque si Bombón se iba de este mundo, yo quería irme detrás de ella.

Cuando amaneció, Bombón despertó con ese brillo que tanto la caracteriza, emocionada por nuestro viaje y apurándome para que preparara mi maleta pronto –repitiéndome mil veces que no olvidara empacar mi traje– para que no perdiéramos nuestro tren. Al verla así, me pareció que había sido una horrible pesadilla que me dijera sobre su tumor. Pero sabía que no fue así cuando se escabullo a la cocina, mientras guardaba mi ropa en la maleta, para tomar su medicina. Aun ahora me parece increíble lo hábil que había sido para ocultarme la verdad por tanto tiempo.

Sabía que esos serian los últimos días que estaríamos juntos antes de nuestra larga separación, y ahora más que nunca quería amarla. Amarla mucho más que antes y hacerla inmensamente feliz. Aprovechando que Bombón estaba ocupada preparando el desayuno, guarde su regalo de Navidad entre la ropa de mi maleta, así como una cajita de terciopelo negro que oculte en el bolsillo interior de mi abrigo. Lo que había en esa cajita representaba la más grande promesa que habría entre Bombón y yo.

Después de desayunar nos fuimos a la estación de trenes. Como había imaginado, el lugar estaba lleno mientras nos abrimos paso entre la gente para revisar los horarios de salida de los trenes, o mejor dicho para que Bombón los revisara porque aun no me decía a donde iríamos.

–¿Iremos a Osaka? –pregunte tratando de adivinar nuestro destino mientras miraba con atención los tableros –¿O a Kioto?

–No, no iremos allí…

–¿Entonces a…?

–¡No! ¡No es posible!–grito preocupada.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nuestro tren está retrasado.

Revise el tablero en busca del anuncio del tren que estaba retrasado –¿El de Akita? ¿Vamos a ir allá, Bombón? –pregunte sorprendido. Nunca he ido a Akita.

–Sí. Iremos para allá tan pronto como llegue el tren –dijo con una sonrisa alzándose de puntillas para besarme.

–Me parece bien, ojala que no tarde mucho… creo que ya es un poco tarde para pensar ir en avión.

–Nada de aviones –replico de inmediato.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque elegí que fuéramos en tren por una razón. Ya verás porque, Seiya.

–¿Has estado allí antes?

–Solo una vez cuando tenía 8 años. Te va a gustar mucho, es precioso en esta época del año.

–Imagino que si porque por eso escogiste que vayamos para allá.

–Si… y te aviso desde ahora que el próximo año tú elegirás en donde pasaremos la Navidad.

–Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo –musite besando su cabello. La estreche un poco más a mi cuerpo.

–Aquí estoy contigo, Seiya.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿Volverás a tiempo para la siguiente Navidad?

–No sé… espero que sí. Pero se me ocurre algo: exactamente dentro un año, el próximo 24 de diciembre nos volveremos a ver aquí y tomaremos un tren hacia donde sea que elijas para celebrar la Navidad.

–¿Es una promesa?

–Lo es.

Nuevamente se alzo de puntillas y como siempre recibí sus dulces labios, besándome tiernamente para sellar así nuestra promesa. En exactamente un año, los dos aquí estaríamos otra vez.

Una hora después nuestro tren llego, en donde subimos a un camarote privado para nosotros solos y por fin nos pusimos en marcha a Akita. El trayecto fue de casi tres horas, así que almorzamos allí, platicando de todo y nada mientras observamos las montañas y los bosques totalmente cubiertos de nieve, que nos regalaban un paisaje era simplemente maravilloso. Ahora entendía Bombón porque había decidido que fuéramos en tren, ella adora la nieve y que mejor escenario que este para pasar una blanca Navidad.

Poco después del medio día llegamos a Akita y tomamos un taxi en la estación hacia el Hotel Cristal de Plata. Los bosques nos empezaron a rodear conforme la ciudad empezaba a quedar atrás. Al pasar por la carretera vimos muy cerca del lago Tazawako, en donde sus aguas eran tan transparentes y sobre ellas se reflejaban las nevadas montañas que lo rodeaban. A los pocos minutos llegamos al hotel, de cinco estrellas y situado a orillas del lago, en donde vimos pasar a muchas personas con equipo de esquí y que se dirigían a la montaña más cercana, que estaba a pocos kilómetros del hotel.

Un botones recibió nuestras maletas cuando bajamos del taxi. Y con nuestras manos entrelazadas, finalmente entramos al elegante lobby.

–¡Bienvenidos al Hotel Cristal de Plata!

–¡Hola! Tenemos una reservación –dijo Bombón a la recepcionista.

–¿A qué nombre está?

–Al de Serena Kou.

Bombón se ruborizo completamente ante mi mirada sorprendida mientras se encargaba de que nos dieran la llave de la habitación donde nos hospedaríamos.

Serena Kou… me encanta como suena. Y definitivamente Bombón llevara mi apellido en un futuro no muy lejano.

–No me mires así, Seiya. Sabes que prefiero pasar desapercibida.

–Si no me quejo, Bombón. Me parece bien porque me gusta mucho gusto como suena Serena Kou –dije con una enorme sonrisa mientras me inclinaba para besarla.

–Aquí tiene la llave de su suite, señora Kou –dijo la recepcionista extendiendo una tarjeta electrónica –Espero que usted y su esposo disfruten de su estancia.

¿Dijo esposo? ¿En qué momento Bombón y yo nos convertimos en un matrimonio?

–Le recuerdo que esta noche es el baile de Navidad en el salón principal. Esperamos contar con su presencia.

–Uh… si, gracias. ¡Feliz Navidad! –dijo mi novia a la recepcionista con ese rubor que no desaparece, tras lo que caminamos al elevador.

–Sin duda este viaje está resultando muy interesante, Bombón ¿Era parte de tu plan esto?

–La parte del baile si, por eso es que insistí mucho en que empacaras tu traje ya que me encanta como te vez vestido así…Pero no pensé que creerían que somos recién casados.

–Bueno, todo sea porque siga de incognito, señora Kou.

La besé fugazmente y entramos al elevador. Subimos al último piso, y cargue a Bombón entre mis brazos antes de que entráramos en la suite. Digo, si en nuestro viaje navideño entro el que pasemos por recién casados, pues hay que hacerlo bien ¿no?

–¿Qué te parece, Seiya? –pregunto Bombón una vez que nos quedamos solos al bajarla.

La suite era enorme: un minibar, una sala, un pequeño comedor circular, una chimenea que marcaba la división entre la estancia y la habitación, en donde estaba la cama más grande que había visto en toda mi vida; un amplio baño con jacuzzi, y lo más impresionante de todo, una terraza desde donde se tenía una hermosa vista del lago y las montañas.

–Wow…

–¿Qué? ¿Me excedí? Lo siento, es que…

–No, Bombón. Es perfecto –dije interrumpiéndola.

–¿En verdad? ¿Te gusta?

–Si… digo, esto es impresionante.

–Todo con tal de consentirte, que nos divirtamos y que sea la mejor de las navidades, Seiya.

–Ya lo es, Bombón. La más especial de todas y todo porque estás conmigo –dije tomándola de la cintura acercándola a mí para besarla –¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Aun tenemos tiempo antes del baile de Navidad.

–Mmm… no sé. Hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer aquí. Decide tú.

–No. Vamos a todo lo que tú quieras.

–Pero yo quiero hacer lo que tú quieras hacer –replico ella.

–En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si primero decides qué haremos? Luego yo, y así durante toda nuestra estancia.

–Me parece justo. Empiezas tú, Seiya.

–Veamos… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a esquiar? Pero tendrás que tenerme paciencia, Bombón, porque no tengo idea de cómo se hace.

–Pero yo no sé esquiar.

Arquee las cejas confundido –¿Vinimos a un centro de esquí y no sabes esquiar?

–Culpa a la nieve. Sabes que me encanta la nieve y aquí hay mucha por todas partes.

–Entonces vamos a jugar con la nieve: hacer un muñeco de nieve, jugar guerritas de nieve y todo lo que se pueda hacer con la nieve, hasta que nos hartemos de ver tanta nieve.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos afuera entre la nieve. Iniciando por un enorme muñeco de nieve que creo mi amada artista, después lanzándonos bolas de nieve, haciendo ángeles sobre la nieve e incluso conseguimos un pequeño trineo y nos deslizamos juntos en una pequeña pendiente. Mucha nieve con la que Bombón se divertía como una niña y yo estaba feliz de verla tan contenta.

Más tarde volvimos a la suite para alistarnos para el baile. Por supuesto, me puse mi traje para complacer a Bombón, y ella me sorprendió luciendo preciosa con un vestido largo color zafiro que resaltaba sus ojos. En el salón del hotel, vimos a muchas personas que también asistían al baile: varias familias con sus hijos y muchas parejas, algunas tan jóvenes como nosotros, otras de edad madura, y otras mucho más mayores. Al ver a esas personas, eleve una enorme plegaria para que alguien día Bombón y yo fuéramos como ellos, que conforme pasaran los años sigamos juntos, que estemos rodeados de nuestros hijos y más adelante, llegar a la vejez tras haber compartido la mayor parte de nuestras vidas juntos.

Cenamos, bailamos y bailamos sin fin mientras Bombón no dejaba de sonreír y el brillo de sus ojos me mostraba lo feliz que se sentía. No podía pedirle a la vida más que eso, que mi Bombón siempre sonriera de felicidad. Al volver a nuestra suite, hicimos el amor durante el resto de noche, entregándole todo de mí, amando a mi Bombón infinitamente y sin prisa. No podía existir nada más perfecto en este mundo que nuestra unión, no solo de nuestros cuerpos, sino también de nuestras almas.

La luz del Sol me despertó en la mañana, una fría pero gloriosa mañana de Navidad. Mire a mi lado, pero la cama estaba vacía. Generalmente yo despertaba primero que Bombón, y al no verla me invadió una horrible oleada de pánico. Ella tenía que estar bien, tenía que estarlo…

–¡Bombón! –grite desesperado mientras me ponía de pie y deprisa me puse mis bóxers para buscarla.

–¡Feliz Navidad, Seiya!

Suspire con tranquilidad al verla mirarme con una sonrisa cuando salió del baño llevando puesto únicamente la camisa que use anoche. Corrió deprisa hacia mí y echo sus brazos al cuello para besar al tonto y paranoico de su novio.

–¡Feliz Navidad, Bombón! –musite sobre sus labios mientras nos separábamos lentamente.

–¿Qué fue ese grito? Me asustaste.

–No, nada… es que como no te vi cuando desperté…

–Solo fui al baño. Si me hubieras dado cinco segundos más antes de gritar como loco, ya estaría de regreso en la cama.

–Bueno, pues ya que estas aquí, podemos volver a la cama y quedarnos allí todo el día.

–Me encanta la idea… pero primero quisiera darte tu regalo.

–Pero si ya lo tengo entre mis brazos –dije volviendo a besarla

–Dame un momento para ir por el ¿sí?

–Solo si me das otro beso, Bombón.

Me beso tierna y profundamente que me costó mucho trabajo soltarla, pero al final nos separamos y ella fue hacia la estancia ya que allí había dejado su bolso. Aproveche para sacar de mi maleta su regalo y la cajita de terciopelo. Me senté en la cama, recargando mi espalda en la cabecera; deje el regalo de Bombón a mi lado, mientras que escondí la cajita de terciopelo debajo de una almohada. Tan solo me quedaba esperar el momento indicado para entregarle a mi novia lo que había en esa cajita tan especial.

Bombón volvió al cabo de un momento con un paquete rectangular y plano, envuelto en un papel de regalo con un montón de caritas de Santa Claus por todas partes. Se subió de la cama a un brinco, y se sentó a mi lado extendiéndome el paquete.

–Feliz Navidad, Seiya.

Abrí el paquete procurando no romper el papel y me encontré con un cuadro pintado al oleo con la firma de Bombón. Sonrei enormemente al ver una plasmada imagen que estaba grabada en mi memoria: un parque de diversiones al fondo, las luces de los juegos encendidas de noche y en lo alto, la Luna iluminaba a una pareja: una chica rubia y un joven pelinegro besándose. Bombón inmortalizo en esta pintura nuestro primer beso.

–Es perfecto, Bombón. Gracias –dije inclinando mi rostro sobre el de ella para besarla.

–Me alegra mucho que te guste.

–¿Y cómo no iba a gustarme si es toda una obra de arte? Gracias… –nuevamente la bese, tras lo que tome su regalo y se lo entregue –Feliz Navidad, Bombón.

Mi regalo era más sencillo: una pequeña caja cuadrada con una envoltura roja y un pequeño moño verde, que Bombón retiro con cuidado para descubrir una pequeña caja de plástico que contenía un cd.

–Contiene todas mis canciones... Taiki me ayudo a grabarlas.

–Gracias, Seiya. Gracias –dijo Bombón besándome, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

–No llores –le pedí limpiando sus lagrimas con mis manos –Si sigues llorando voy a pensar que no te gusto mi regalo.

–No digas eso, este es el mejor regalo que podrías darme –dijo con una sonrisa –Además, si lo piensas, tu fan numero uno tiene antes que nadie el primer disco del mejor cantante de todo el mundo. El primero de los muchos que vas a grabar.

–Y todos son por y para ti, Bombón.

Rompí la distancia que separaban nuestros rostros y volví a besarla, con toda esa pasión y amor que sentía por ella, extendiendo ese momento tanto como fuera posible, hasta que nos empezó a faltar el aire. Nos separamos un poco para poder respirar, y aproveche la oportunidad para dejar nuestros regalos en el buro, tras lo que rápidamente mis labios volvieron a unirse con los de Bombón.

Nos seguimos besando una y otra vez, en esa perfecta armonía que solo existe entre nosotros. Bombón enterró su mano en mi cabello, para profundizar más nuestros besos mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, estrechándola más a mí…

–Te amo, Seiya –musito ella sobre mis labios

–Yo también te amo, Bombón

Abandone momentáneamente su boca, y empecé a repartir pequeños besos por su rostro, su cuello. Amaba todo de ella, absolutamente todo. Quería que lo supiera, que no quería separarme de ella jamás, que estuviéramos juntos para siempre. Este era el momento perfecto que tanto había esperado, así que ni siquiera dude cuando alce mi rostro y mi mirada se encontró con ese cielo que tiene por ojos y le dije:

–¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bombón?

En mi mente, al imaginar este momento, ella siempre sonreía enormemente y gritaba que si antes de besarme sin que dejara de repetirme lo mucho que me amaba. En cambio ahora, Bombón me miraba fijamente y esta tan quieta como si fuera una estatua, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

–¿Bombón? Por favor, dime algo…

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Seiya?

–Porque te amo y quiero que estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas... Hasta donde sé, esa es la razón por la que la gente se casa.

Bombón empezó a llorar y se levanto de la cama, camino hacia la terraza, dándome la espalda sin que dejara de llorar. Rápidamente fui tras ella, la tome entre mis brazos y levante despacio su barbilla para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

–Sabes que te amo. Te amo más de lo que podrías imaginar. Pero esto… justo ahora…

–Esto solo es una muestra de lo mucho que te amo, y por eso es que quiero que estemos juntos para siempre… Estoy consciente de que nos esperan muchos obstáculos en el camino que impedirán que estemos juntos temporalmente, pero nada ni nadie va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, Bombón.

–Seiya… yo…

–No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora si no quieres. Lo único que quiero es que comprendas que te amo y que lo que más deseo en este mundo es que siempre estemos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad… aunque bueno, en esa última parte no me permites estar contigo.

–No discutamos eso otra vez. Lo hago para protegerte. No quiero que sufras ni pases más dolor del que ya te he hecho pasar con esto.

–Aun así… el punto es que quiero que lo nuestro sea para siempre, porque lo único que podría separarnos sería la muerte. Y ni así, porque yo te alcanzaría rápidamente en el otro mundo.

–No digas eso, Seiya, porque si sucediera que yo… si yo no…

–Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo –dije de manera tajante –Tú vas a volver. Tienes que volver porque eso será lo único que me mantenga en pie durante tu ausencia. Eres mi mundo, Bombón, y si tú ya no estás yo voy a estar totalmente perdido.

Bombón se alzo de puntillas mientras algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y me beso como solo ella podía hacerlo para llevarme al paraíso. Nos fuimos separando lentamente con pequeños y dulces besos cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire.

–Si, Seiya… –musito ella sobre mis labios

–¿Qué?

–Dije que sí. Porque tú, mi estrella, has iluminado con tu brillo mi vida en mis momentos más oscuros, así que si… si quiero casarme contigo, Seiya.

La alce entre mis brazos y la bese con la felicidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Mi amada Bombón se convertiría en mi esposa.

Sin soltar a Bombón, la seguí besando mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama. La baje despacio sobre el colchón, tras lo que me separe un poco de ella y saque la cajita de terciopelo que había escondido bajo la almohada.

–Sé que probablemente nunca tenga tanto dinero como tu familia y…

–Sabes que eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, Seiya –dijo ella interrumpiéndome.

–Lo sé, y por eso siempre voy a darte todo lo que tengo; no solo en lo material, sino en mi corazón y mi alma...

Abrí la cajita mostrándole su contenido a Bombón: un anillo de oro con un pequeño zafiro que está rodeado con diminutos diamantes.

–Era el anillo de compromiso de mi madre. Mi padre alguna vez me conto que trabajo por más de un año para tener el dinero suficiente para comprar el anillo. Él siempre hizo hasta lo imposible por darle todo a mi madre, y yo siempre hare lo mismo por ti, Bombón –dije sacando el anillo de la cajita y tome su mano. Lo deslice sobre su dedo anular, el único lugar donde quiero que este para siempre –Te amo y prometo darte siempre todo de mí.

–Yo lo único que quiero es tu amor, Seiya.

–Eso es y será tuyo para siempre.

–Para siempre –musito ella antes de besarme.

Afuera estaba nevando, así que decidimos pasar el resto del día en la suite. Entre las muchas cosas que hablamos, decidimos que nos casaríamos cuando Bombón regresara y que la boda seria sencilla. Solo las personas más importantes para nosotros estarían allí: su padre y nuestros amigos. No necesitábamos nada más.

Nos quedamos en Akita un par de días más: paseamos a la orilla del lago Tazawako, fuimos a patinar, subimos al mirador que estaba sobre una de las montañas, tomamos juntos un baño en las aguas termales… Todo me parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás, pero al final la realidad me hizo despertar con tal de afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

El viaje de regreso se me hizo terriblemente difícil y lo peor era que solo se trataba del inicio de todo. A la mañana siguiente después de que llegamos a Tokio, acompañe a Bombón al aeropuerto. Nos quedamos abrazados todo el tiempo mientras esperábamos a que pudiera abordar el avión, hasta que finalmente llego la hora de que subiera a ese avión que la llevaría a Chicago y la alejaría de mí un año.

La estreche con más fuerza entre mis brazos mientras nos besábamos, totalmente consciente del largo año que nos esperaba lejos el uno del otro. Bombón trataba de mantener una sonrisa, pero le era muy difícil mientras luchaba por no derramar ni una lágrima. Notaba el miedo que habitaba en sus ojos.

–Sabes que puedo tomar el siguiente vuelo y alcanzarte en unas horas en Chicago.

–No… no voy a privar al mundo de conocer tu música. Así que no olvides tu promesa y triunfa como el gran cantante que eres.

–Siempre voy a cantar para ti. No lo olvides nunca… Y tampoco olvides tu promesa, regresa conmigo, Bombón.

Ella asintió mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Las limpio rápidamente. Nuevamente la bese.

–Te amo, mi Bombón…

–Yo también te amo, Seiya –dijo ella besándome otra vez. Saco de su bolso su celular y lo puso en mi mano –Toma. Me lo devolverás la próxima vez que nos veamos. El próximo 24 de diciembre en la estación de trenes de Tokio.

–No. Si me das tu celular ¿cómo vamos a comunicarnos?

–Por cartas. Te escribiré tantas cartas como pueda. Quizás no sean tan seguidas por… –dijo con la voz quebrada.

–Lo entiendo. No importa cuánto tarden en llegar tus cartas, nunca dejes de escribirme. Además, te advierto desde ahora que vas a leer mucho porque te voy a escribir una carta todos los días, Bombón.

–Te escribiré tan pronto llegue a Chicago… Ah, y antes que lo olvide, hay un video en mi celular que grabé para ti. Velo después de que el avión haya despegado ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y nos besamos, intensa y apasionadamente por última vez. Una vez más nos dijimos que nos amábamos, y finalmente Bombón subió al avión. Me quede en el aeropuerto viendo como su avión se elevaba en el aire hasta que desapareció por completo de mi vista.

Al regresar a mi departamento, me invadió por completo la soledad. Tanto tiempo había pasado aquí con Bombón y ahora se sentía tan diferente sin ella, a pesar de que sus dibujos y fotografías invadían todo el lugar. Huellas de que ella alguna vez estuvo aquí conmigo.

Busque en el celular de Bombón el video del que me había hablado antes de irse. Al hallarlo, suspire profundamente y lo reproduje.

–_Te amo, Seiya ¿lo sabes, verdad? _–dijo ella mirando con una sonrisa a la cámara –_Sin duda alguna eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida tan difícil que me ha tocado vivir. Jamás imagine que el amor fuese algo tan maravillo hasta que te conocí y me has hecho inmensamente feliz… ¡Ah! ¡Ya te estoy extrañando!_

Yo también te extraño mucho, Bombón. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no reserve ese boleto de avión a Chicago?

–_¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra seguirme, Seiya! Hablo enserio. _

Vaya, nunca va a dejar de impresionarme lo bien que me conoce Bombón.

–_Sé que es difícil para ambos estar separados tanto tiempo, pero creo que esto es una prueba que debemos superar. Tenemos que demostrarle a la vida que nuestro amor nos mantendrá fuertes, que saldremos adelante y que muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos... Nunca olvides tu promesa, porque yo nunca olvidare la mía… Te amo. _

Tras la partida de Bombón, me pareció que el tiempo transcurría con una terrible lentitud, más porque no supe nada de ella hasta que recibí su primer carta después de Año Nuevo, donde me conto cada detalle de su viaje: la agradable señora que estaba sentada junto a ella en el avión y con quien estuvo platicando todo el tiempo, de cómo se veía el océano desde las alturas, del frio que hacia cuando llego a Chicago, de cómo se veía el lago Michigan y un montón de cosas más. Sus cartas eran siempre diferentes: a veces me escribía lo que parecían ensayos sobre, por ejemplo, las mil razones por las que nunca más volvería a comer una gelatina, y otras cosas por el estilo que me sacaban más de una sonrisa ante cada una de sus palabras. Otras veces simplemente me mandaba dibujos que hacía a lápiz de distintos paisajes, pero todos tenían un elemento en común: siempre aparecíamos juntos. Y siempre escribía diciéndome cuanto me amaba.

Ella jamás escribía algo que estuviera relacionado con su salud. No me decía si ya la habían operado para extirparle el tumor, o si había iniciado la quimioterapia. Nada. Nunca mencionaba nada al respecto. Estaba seguro de que Bombón lo hacía con tal de no preocuparme, pero eso me era imposible y más cuando los intervalos de tiempo entre cada una de sus cartas era tan diferente. A veces era de unos días, otras de una semana, dos semanas… una vez pasó casi un mes sin que supiera algo de ella. Entre más tardaban en llegar las cartas de Bombón, más crecía ese miedo que habitaba dentro de mí, empezaba a imaginarme lo peor y estaba a un paso de abandonar todo con tal de subir a un avión e ir a verla. Pero mis miedos y preocupaciones se calmaban un poco ante cada nueva carta que recibía, en donde ella siempre insistía en que no me preocupara, que no intentara ir a verla ya que quería que me dedicara a mi carrera porque ella verme como un famoso cantante cuando volviera. En sus cartas siempre me recordaba que cumpliría con su promesa de volver.

Tal como se lo había prometido a Bombón, le escribí una carta todos los días, contándole cada detalle de mis días: que finalmente había dejado mis empleos en el Crown y el Júpiter para dedicarme al disco, aunque seguía viviendo en mi pequeño departamento; que los chicos decían que Rei me estaba explotando al hacerme trabajar tanto, primero eligiendo las canciones del disco y después en las sesiones en el estudio de grabación. Le conté también de las campañas publicitarias de la disquera para darme a conocer al público, de mi primer sencillo que se escuchaba en todas las estaciones de radio de Japón, de cuando por fin se empezó a vender mi disco. También le envié a Bombón una copia de cada artículo sobre mí que salía en las revistas y en los periódicos; además de mi disco, que tan pronto estuvo listo, se lo envié para que lo tuviera. Bombón no dejaba de decirme lo feliz y orgullosa que se sentía por mí. Y yo todo lo hacía por ella, mi única razón por la que cada día me esforzaba en salir adelante ante su ausencia.

Vi a Kenji unas cuantas veces a lo largo del año. Él casi no estaba en Tokio, no solo por sus negocios, sino porque iba a Chicago tan seguido como podía a ver a Bombón. Aunque ella también le impedía que fuera a verla porque no quería preocuparlo y quería que su padre continuara con su vida y sus negocios como siempre. Por supuesto, eso no lo detuvo de visitar a su hija, pero lo hacía cuando ella dormía para que no se diera cuenta de sus visitas y creyera que cumplía con sus peticiones. Siempre que le preguntaba como se encontraba Bombón realmente, el rostro de Kenji cambiaba del de un hombre seguro de sí mismo, por las de alguien totalmente angustiado y consumido por la preocupación; y su respuesta siempre era la misma:

–Serena es una guerrera y está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para salir adelante. Ella tiene muchas razones por las que quiere seguir viviendo…

Y Kenji sabía muy bien que entre esas razones, estaban las promesas que Bombón me hizo de volver y casarse conmigo.

El tiempo siguió pasando y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era diciembre. Fue entonces que me note realmente las muchas cosas que habían cambiado durante el transcurso del año: Andrew había empezado a salir con Lita y parecía que su relación iba en serio. Taiki y Ami se habían mudado a un departamento más grande tras cumplir un año de casados. Y Mina estaba embarazada, haciendo que Yaten se desmayara cuando le dio la gran noticia. Además, mi nombre ya era conocido en el mundo de la música, mi disco se estaba vendiendo con mucho éxito, y Rei ya me empezaba a hablar de la posibilidad de realizar una gira por todo Japón. Y lo mejor, las cartas de Bombón empezaban a tener intervalos de tiempo menores que antes y me escribía más seguido. Por supuesto, seguía sin decirme como se encontraba de salud y continuaba enviándome sus dibujos y sus ensayos tan divertidos. En su última carta me conto sobre la diferencia entre la nieve de Estados Unidos y la de Japón.

"_Si, puede que suene raro, pero es la verdad, Seiya. Aunque ambas sean blancas, frías y caigan del cielo, a mi me gusta más la nieve de Japón ¡es tan bonita! ¡Extraño la nieve de Japón! _

_¿He mencionado que también te extraño? ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? ¿Sí? ¿Cómo un millón de veces? Pues lo digo otra vez: Te extraño. Te extraño. Te extraño. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

_Por cierto, ¿ya viste el calendario? ¡Cada vez falta menos para el 24 de diciembre! ¿Ya decidiste en donde pasaremos la Navidad? Desde ahora te lo advierto ¡no me lo digas! Quiero que me sorprendas con la elección de nuestro destino navideño. Estoy segura de que será perfecto el lugar que elijas."_

Cuando leí esa parte en su carta, de inmediato supe a donde quería llevar a Bombón en Navidad: volveríamos a Akita para que ella nuevamente estuviera bajo la nieve que tanto adoraba. Me encargue de todos los preparativos para nuestro viaje y, en la siguiente carta que le envié, lo único que le dije al respecto del viaje es que la estaría esperando en la estación de trenes a las nueve de la mañana.

Eso fue hace una semana y aun no he recibido ninguna respuesta de Bombón.

Y ahora aquí estoy, esperando verla entre la multitud que me rodea en la estación. Nuevamente cheque la hora en mi reloj: faltan quince minutos para las nueve de la mañana. Bombón vendrá. He esperado un largo año por su regreso, siempre pensando en ella y recordando todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Sé que ella volverá a mi lado.

Mientras revisaba con atención los rostros de la gente, esperando ver el de Bombón, el celular entre mis manos empezó a sonar. Era la primera vez que sonaba el celular de Bombón a lo largo de estos doce meses. El corazón me empezó a latir desenfrenadamente a pesar de no conocer el número. Pero sé muy bien que es ella.

–¡Bombón!

–No tienes idea de cuánto había extrañado escuchar tu voz llamándome así, Seiya.

–Imagino que tantas, como yo había esperado volver a escucharte… ¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

–Ahora estoy bien, mejor que nunca... Por cierto, me encanta ese suéter azul que llevas puesto. Siempre he creído que ese tono resalta el color de tus ojos.

¡Está aquí! Me puse de pie de inmediato, mirando a todas partes tratando de encontrarla, pero no la veo.

–¿En dónde estás, Bombón? No te veo.

–Aquí…

Su voz no se escucho a través del celular, sino a mis espaldas. De inmediato voltee y la vi, llevando a su lado una maleta y sonriéndome con su adorable sonrisa mientras me regalaba mi mirada favorita. Se ve un poco diferente, más delgada que antes y con el cabello muy corto, incluso más de cómo lo tiene Ami, pero sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Por fin ha regresado mi Bombón.

No le di oportunidad de decir nada, rápidamente la tome entre mis brazos y la besé con todo mi amor. Este amor tan grande que siento por ella y se ha intensificado aun más a lo largo de su ausencia. Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello para acercarme aun más a ella, con la felicidad inundándonos por completo mientras nuestros labios se reencontraban en esa perfecta y maravillosa sincronía que tanto había extrañado, y que incluso es mejor de lo que recordaba.

La estreche un poco más a mi cuerpo, no tengo ninguna intención de separarme de ella jamás. Aunque no me quedo más remedio que irla soltando poco a poco cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire.

–Por fin volviste, Bombón.

–Te prometí que lo haría –dijo ella acariciando mi rostro –Al fin estoy en casa.

–¡Bienvenida!

Nuevamente la besé con la alegría recorriendo todo mi ser. ¡Cuánto extrañaba volver a hacer esto!

–Te amo, Seiya –musito ella sobre mis labios.

–Yo también te amo, Bombón, por siempre y para siempre.

–Para siempre…

Sus labios capturaron los míos una y otra vez. Lo único que realmente quiero es que Bombón y yo estemos juntos por siempre y para siempre. Y así seria por este gran amor que existe entre nosotros.

Escuche que anunciaban por las bocinas que era hora de abordar el tren a Akita, y aunque no quería abandonar sus labios, al final lo fui haciendo lentamente.

–Hora de irnos, Bombón.

–¿A dónde?

–Ya lo sabrás. Eso solo es la primera parte de tu regalo de Navidad.

–Pero si tengo todo lo que quiero… Tú y solo tú, Seiya –dijo dándome un pequeño beso –Además, soy yo quien debería de regalarte algo.

–Me has dado el mejor regalo que podrías darme al volver a mis brazos…

–¡Feliz Navidad, Seiya!

–¡Feliz Navidad, Bombón!

Nos besamos nuevamente por unos momentos, tras lo que tome su maleta y tomados de la mano, iniciamos nuestro viaje. No solo nuestro viaje navideño a Akita, sino el que nos espera a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Y sin importar lo que nos espere en el camino, será con la certeza de que Bombón y yo estaremos juntos… para siempre.

–**FIN–**


End file.
